I worry
by CMCrazies
Summary: Another request.


**Another request, hope you enjoy it :D Allysecrimmindfan**

**I Worry. **

As the meeting ended, JJ sat as everyone left, taking a deep breath she gathered her thoughts, knowing there was only one person she needed to talk to. As she waited for him to answer she bit down onto her lip.

"Hey."

"Hey, you free to talk"?

"To you always, what's up?"

"Urmm…" JJ paused.

"JJ?"

"I have to go undercover."

Will paused, hearing JJ's words. Feeling a knot in the pit of his stomach. "Oh, for the case your on?"

"Yeah." she sighed."

"It should only take a couple of days I hope."

"is it dangerous?" Will asked his voice full of conference.

"Hey! Don't worry okay, I'll be fine."

"Just call me after okay."

"I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Will threw it onto his desk. Taking a deep breath, he banged his fist onto the wood. Not caring that everyone was staring at him. "Damn it" he whispered to himself.

/

Finishing off her make up, JJ checked her phone once again, seeing no messages, she knew with how Will sounded on the phone he was pissed off, and worried. Which was killing her the most knowing she couldn't contact him or tell him not to worry cause she didn't even know what was going to happen.

Walking into the bar, JJ leaned onto the counter, taking a deep breath she tried to actual natural when the truth was she was nervous, more nervous than she had ever been, she was brought out of her thoughts by a guy tapping her shoulder.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

JJ looked right at the man not knowing if he was the guy or not. "Sure, white wine."

JJ licked her lips together knowing exactly what she had to do. As the night went on, JJ had figured out he wasn't the guy at all.

/

Will tucked Henry into bed, walking into in the living he sat down. Running his hands through his hair he looked over at his phone seeing no new messages. Sitting back he still felt the knot in his stomach. He was worried, and more than he had ever been in his life. JJ was his life line and he just hoped nothing would happen to her.

JJ felt a sickly feeling in her stomach, as the man placed his hand onto her lip, taking a deep breath she let out a smile trying not to tense up. Walking through into his apartment JJ new this was there guy, opening her bag, JJ picked up the lipstick which was a GPS, to let the team know where she was.

Putting her bag down she felt his hands grab her shoulders. Tensing up, she felt his breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine, closing her eyes, JJ pictures what was about the happen, she knew what had happened to the other victims, she quickly turned around seeing him holding a needle, lifting her arm she blocked him, knocking the needle out of his hand.

"BITCH!"

Grabbing her hair, he pushed JJ against the wall watching as she hit her head, pushing her against it again, he trapped her grabbing her by the neck. Finding it hard to breathe JJ started to go dizzy , looking round she gasped for air, seeing the door open.

"FBI"

Letting her go, he raised his hands as Morgan pushed him against the wall.

JJ slid to the ground, clutching her neck, seeing Rossi come over to her. "You okay Kiddo?"

Nodding, JJ took a deep breath, rubbing her neck. "Yeah."

/

As they headed into the station JJ, pulled the jacket further round her body, she was cold, freezing cold. As they walked into the congruence room, JJ stopped seeing a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried." Will said.

Walking towards him, JJ wrapped her arms around his waist, burrying her head into his chest. Returning the hug, Will kissed her head, pulling her away from his chest, he saw she had a swollen eye and a red neck.

"You okay?"

Biting down onto her lip, JJ felt the tears form in her eyes. Kissing her forehead he pulled her in close once again. "I was right to worry."

"Where's Henry?"

"Reid, took him to the hotel he was really tried."

Nodding JJ let out a breath. "c'mon lets get some sleep, and then, your mine all weekend."

"Don't let me go" JJ whispered into his ear.

Walking into the new hotel room, JJ saw Henry asleep in the single room, hugging Reid she thanked him, knowing he was going to give them some alone time. Throwing off her dress, JJ left it in the middle of the floor grabbing the dressing gown she wrapped it around her body heading into the bathroom, seeing Will, running her a bath.

"You perfect you know that."

Smiling, Will wrapped his arm around her, tracing his finger along her neck, pulling away JJ winced in pain. "Sorry….."

"It's okay, you wanna join me?"

"Sure."

As Will ran the sponge around her back, JJ closed her eyes taking a deep breath, she felt safe and relaxed, everything she had gone through hours pervious were slowly moving out of her head.

"You okay there" Will asked pecking her shoulder.

"I think I could stay in here all night" JJ said leaning onto him."

Smiling Will kissed her neck line, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "Well lets just stay here until we get all pruned looking"

"You still worried?"

"I always worry"

**THE END**

**/**

**So was it good? Or not review please**


End file.
